A Day At NCIS
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: Jenny makes Gibbs baby-sit a little girl who is at NCIS for a field trip, what he doesn't know is he will influence her career choice later on in life. This little girls name is Abby Scuito. Please read and review! Gibbs/Abby Father/Daughter relationship
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I had this written a while ago but just now finished it off. It's more or less in present time when Director Jenny Shepard was alive but the catch is that Abby, instead of being in her 20's is 8 years old. Now this might seem confusing but it makes sence when you read it :)

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk after a boring day of paperwork. He took one last sip of his sixth cup of coffee as he dropped it into the trash can, where many others lay. A few minutes ago Jenny had told him that a little girl from Brick Wood Jr. School was coming to meet him and the team tomorrow. Something about kids learning about NCIS and how if they ever found somebody who needed the NCIS's attention they would know who to call. Ya because a eight year old is going to memorize the NCIS number. She was going to look at what his team did on a daily basis and follow him around observing. Gibbs was not excited about this. The last thing he needed was a little girl bugging him the entire day asking questions. He was thinking of sending her to Ducky's for the day but the director had already thought Gibbs would do that and she made sure to let him know that if he didn't have her with him for the entire day she would put him on desk duty for the next three weeks. Babysitting a girl isn't as bad as doing paper work… is it?

The next day when Gibbs came into the Bull Pen after picking up a cup of coffee. He noticed there was a little girl spinning in his chair. She had medium length dark hair that was pulled back into pigtails. She was wearing a black shirt with a white skull and cross bones on it, a red plaid skirt with black trim and black flip flops. He had to smile at the girl. She sure was different.

"What are you doing at my desk?" he asked approaching his desk. The girl stopped spinning and looked up at him with wide eyes as if she was just caught doing something bad.

"Ummm…hi! Is this your desk? Sorry, Director Shepard let me in and told me to sit down. I am really sorry. You must be Mr. Gibbs, my name is Abigail Scuito, but you can call me Abby, and I am your biggest fan!" She said all in one breathe. Gibbs looked down at the frightened girl.

"It's okay Abby, don't worry about it,"

"Oh thank you Sir,"

"Don't call me Sir,"

"Okay, thank you ma'am," Abby said as she turned around in the chair and hopped up, so she was now standing. This statement that Abby had just said made Gibbs smirk, he was starting to like this girl.

"Why'd you choose NCIS to visit?"

"Because I wanted to see you and your team working,"

"Why?"

"Cause my uncle was a marine and he was murdered a few years ago, and NCIS investigated it. Ever since then since then I've looked up everything about you and NCIS. I even want to be a forensic scientist, and work in the lab!" Abby sighed "The long and the short of it is, I've always really wanted to meet you and then I got this chance and I took it," Gibbs smiled at her explanation, then his phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered into his phone "Yup, we're on our way," He closed his phone and looked at Abby "Guess it's your lucky day, we just caught a case," Abby looked up at Gibbs with excitement in her eyes. "We're going to a crime scene?" She asked Gibbs. He nodded "We're going to a crime scene!" She yelled as she ran towards the elevator. Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed his NCIS coat and gun from behind his desk. This was sure going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it. Please read and review!

Amy


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I was planning on this story to be just one chapter but a whole bunch of you said that I should continue so here is the next chapter. Hopefully this story will be done before school starts cause when school is running I don't do a lot of writing :( sadly. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Please read and Review!

Amy

* * *

The usually quiet drive to the crime scene was filled with meaningless chatter from Abby. Gibbs was only half listening to there conversation because he couldn't keep up with the little eight year old.

"Gibbs you drive fast," said Abby bluntly

"So I've heard,"

"But I know you won't crash the car,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because…you wouldn't want a cute and innocent little girl like me to die?"

"I just met you today, why do you think I've formed any kind of attachment with you?"

"Cause if you didn't like me you would have kept me back at the Navy Yard until you and your team came back from the crime scene," Gibbs shook his head and smiled

"You sure are something Abbs," He paused realizing he had just given her a nick name.

"You called me Abbs," She said with a sad smile. This nickname seemed to darken her mood a lot. Gibbs looked over at her and ran his hand through his hair. _"Damn it Gibbs! You just made the happiest child ever cry,"_ He thought to himself

"Abby I'm sorry, I won't call you that anymore," Gibbs said trying to calm the girl. Abby sniffled and shook her head.

"No it's ok, its j…just Gloria, my mom died last year and she used to call me Abbs."

"Oh Abby," He said pulling over the car and putting it in park "I won't call you that again,"

"No Gibbs it's ok, you should feel special because besides my mom, you're the only one who is allowed to call me that,"

"Thanks Abbs," Gibbs said with a smile. He pulled back on to the road and started thinking about his own girls who had died quite a few years ago.

"Gibbs you ok?" Abby asked. She must have been able to tell the look of sadness on his face.

"Ya Abby I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine, did you're mom die?" She asked innocently

"No Abbs, well yes she did but that's not what I'm thinking of,"

"Well then what are you thinking about?" Gibbs shook his head and looked at Abby sternly "Abby I am not talking about this," He said looking at the road

"Gibbs! Look at me,"

"Abby if I look at you then I'll crash the car and it'll be your fault,"

"Well then just listen, please," Normally if any of his agents were to do this he would have kicked them out of the car by now but for some reason Abby was different.

"Gibbs you can tell me whatever's wrong,"

"Abby you are way to smart for a girl you're age," Abby smiled at this. She new she was a lot smarter and more mature then a lot of people her age, well probably more then most of her school.

"A few years ago when I was touring in Kuwait my Shannon and Kelly, my wife and daughter they saw a murder being committed and taking into protective custody but um on their way there," Gibbs stopped and looked out the window trying to clear his head. Why he was telling her his deepest dark secret but he was half way through so he might as well continue. "They were killed, Kelly was just a year older then you," Gibbs was really close to breaking down. This was one of the only times since the accident he had talked to anybody about it. Abby was stunned by this new piece of information.

"Pull over the car," Abby said

"What?" Gibbs asked, he had just told this little girl his secret and she wants to what, puke on the side of the road? That's just great.

"Gibbs pull over this car now!" She yelled. He didn't know what she was doing so he did what she said. Abby was having fun keeping Gibbs in the dark about what she was doing, but she knew that this was necessary.

"Now get out of the car,"

"Abby what the hell are you doing?"

"Please Gibbs? For once in your life just do what I say," He was going to come back with something that sounded like _"Abby I just met you today and have listened to you almost every single time,"_ But he decided against it. If Jenny knew that sending him out with a little girl was going to change him then I'm sure she would've done it a while ago. Gibbs opened the door and got out and Abby did the same thing only on her side. They met around the hood of the car.

"Ok Abby, I've done everything you said why'd you wan…" But Gibbs was interrupted by Abby wrapping her arms around Gibbs in a hug. He was taken back at the gesture but returned the hug. She only came up to his stomach but it was the best hug he had gotten since Kelly and Shannon died. They hugged for a few more seconds and then broke apart. Abby smiled a really big smile and his bright blue eyes met her big emerald eyes. Yup there was definitely something amazing about this friendship they had formed.

"Thanks Abbs,"

"It's ok Gibbs, you needed it," Gibbs nodded and the two went back into the car. Gibbs turned on the engine and started driving again.

"You realize you're not allowed to tell anybody about this right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Abby said as they drove off to the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! First I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed/added me to their favourites! You guys are amazing! Now I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the length and for the fact it's not as adorable as the other chapters because I wanted to include something in this chapter which required some background on the case :) Anyhoos...hope you like it!

Amy

P.S Please read and review!

* * *

After the uneventful rest of the drive, full of Gibbs explaining what the case was about and telling Abby some main things about the people on his team, the two finally arrived at the crime scene. The house was in a really wealthy area where is huge house was average. Abby looked around at the scene in amazement. She had never been to a crime scene before and she was excited. As soon as Gibbs got out of the car two guys and a girl ran towards him all talking at the same time.

"Victim's Petty Officer Phillip Turner,"

"Blunt force trauma,"

"TOD approximately five hours ago"

"No wife and no kids,"

"Ducky's already inside,"

Even though they were all giving out pieces of information Gibbs could barely hear them individually. Abby walked over to Gibbs and yelled "Quiet!" All three agents stopped at the same time. Gibbs looked over at Abby and gave her a thankful nod.

"Who is _this_ little runt?" Tony asked. Gibbs was about to say something but Abby cut him off.

"This little runt is named Abby Scuito, and you are more of a runt then I am!" The other two agents laughed and Gibbs even smiled.

"Well Abby, I'm Ziva, this is McGee and the runt over there, is Tony,"

"Hi,"

"So Abby, what are you doing here?" McGee asked

"I got to choose where I wanted to go for a field trip, so I picked NCIS."

"And Gibbs is ok with you doing this?" Tony asked not believing Gibbs would allow this.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'd love you to postpone your work even longer," She said jokingly. She didn't mean to make fun of him and personally she thought it was a bit mean but he gave her so many opportunities.

"Ya, ya, ya. Let's go inside" Tony said blowing off the low blow. They walked in one by one. It's not to surprising that Abby was in the lead of the line.

"Wow! It looks like a pig sty in here. It's so cool!" Abby said with both excitement and disgust. The house was very big but average size for houses in the area. The house was cluttered and seemed quiet big for a single man. On the walls there lay pictures of him and a lady who was very pretty together.

"Abby can you come here for a second?" Gibbs asked the little girl. Abby bounded over to Gibbs and stopped in front of him.

"Abby I agreed to take you out here but you need to stay behind me at all times and don't touch anything unless we say you can,"

"Aye Aye Captain Gibbs!" Abby said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and handed her a pair of latex gloves. She pulled them on and had at least three inches of extra material on the ends.

"Okay Ziva and McGee I want you to go and talk to anyone who might know anything or heard anything about Petty Officer Turner's death, and Tony I want you to go up stairs and look at his room and see what you can find." The three nodded and followed their orders. Gibbs moved towards the body in the middle of the room and strangely Abby was more interested in it then disgusted. Ducky was hovering over the body mumbling off different observations to Palmer who was standing over him quickly scribbling down the information making comments on the side and Ducky trying to keep him focused.

"What do we have Duck?"

"Well Jethro don't be rude, introduce me to your friend?" Gibbs sighed but listened to Ducky anyway.

"Ducky this is Abigail Scuito, Abby this is Ducky. Abby is going to following us around for the rest of the day."

"Fantastic! Welcome to NCIS,"

"Thanks," She said

"So Duck, what happened?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the room and spotted some blood and hair fibers on the edge of the coffee table, he would have to remind McGee to get a picture and collect it later.

"I suspect blunt force trauma to the back of the head…Jethro, should Miss Scuito be here?" He said one thought interrupting another one.

"Duck the only way I'm going to get her out of here is if I pick her up screaming and kicking,"

"Well I suppose she'll be fine then," He gave her a smile

"Abbs how about you go and find Tony and see what you can find before him," Gibbs said as Abby ran off.

"Jethro really? A nickname, how long have you known her?"

"Duck don't go there; I'm not sure what's going on myself"

"Well you seem to have quite the connection,"

"Ya Ducky, anything else about the body?"

"Not at this moment, I'll know more after the autopsy,"

"Come on Mr. Palmer let's load him on the gurney,"

"Yes Dr. Mallard," Palmer said as Gibbs walked out of the room looking around while he made his way up the stairs. He found Tony and Abby in the bedroom taking pictures. It seemed like either Abby had apologized or Tony had forgotten about her making fun of him because he was letting Abby take some pictures.

"Gibbs look over here!" Abby yelled. Gibbs obeyed knowing what Abby had in store. He quickly saw a flash of light and smiled. Abby had taken a picture of him.

"Abbs you realize that the camera is only supposed to be used for taking pictures of the crime scene right?"

"Well you're inside the crime scene so technically I am free to take pictures of you," She said with a smile. Again Gibbs just smiled and rolled his eyes at the witty retort. Tony stood there shocked no way anybody else other then Abby had ever gotten away with that.

"So Abby, what do you see?"

"Uh I see a man's room,"

"Okay but look deeper what do you see?"

"The man always has his house messy, by the way this guy seriously needs a woman," Abby said smiling. She looked up at Gibbs and he gave her a glare which told her to stop commenting and go on.

"There are different statues around that he probably collects and he plays chess, I don't know,"

"Come on Abby give me one more thing," Tony said trying to get her investigation skills working.

"He seems pretty rich to afford such a big house, I'm not sure but I have a strange feeling that he's hiding something," Tony looked over at Gibbs and whispered "Oh my god, she has your gut feeling, are you sure you two just met today?" And Gibbs' answer to that was a smack on the back of the head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What else?" Abby asked her self but just then she tripped on a piece of furniture and fell to the ground. Tony and Gibbs ran over to Abby as fast as they could.

"Abby are you okay?" Gibbs asked

"Ya Gibbs I'm fine, look!" She said pointing behind the bookshelf against the wall. "There's something behind it!" Gibbs got down on his hands and knees and looked behind the book case. Abby was right there was something there.

"Good eye Abby!" Tony said giving her a high five

"DiNozzo help me move the bookshelf," Gibbs yelled. Tony nodded and walked over to the other side of the case. The two men pushed and pulled but the case would not move.

"Gibbs, why won't the case move?" Abby asked

"I don't know," Gibbs spitted out obviously out of breath. The not moving book case got Abby thinking.

"There aren't enough rooms," She said quietly underneath her breath.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused at what the eight year old was saying.

"Gibbs who was it on your team who is obsessed with movies?"

"That would be me," Tony said "And I wouldn't say I'm obsessed…"

"That's not my point, what do wealthy people always have in there houses and Indiana Jones or James Bond always use to get out of situations?" Tony thought about it for a second and then got the same idea.

"Oh my god, Abby you're a genius!"

"What?" Gibbs asked curious what Abby could have thought of.

"A secret door!"

"Are you sure Abby? I mean real life people don't have secret doors" Gibbs said

"Gibbs, think about it, why else wouldn't a bookcase move?" Tony asked. Gibbs didn't do anything which was an answer to Tony's question.

"Tony where would you think a remote to open the hidden treasure would be?" Abby asked

"We could try the…the statues around the room, see if there are any buttons on in or underneath." Abby and Gibbs nodded and started to search the different statues and along the wall.

The three of them had looked almost everywhere until Abby finally lifted up a statues head and found a red button.

"I found it! I found it!" Abby yelled. The two rushed to see what she found and were very impressed.

"Abby! That's amazing!" Tony said

"Good job Abby," Gibbs added

"Thanks, now can we please see where it opens to?" The men nodded

"Remember Abbs to stay behind Tony and I, okay?" Abby nodded and then pressed the button. The book case slowly rotated to reveal something that nobody was expecting.


End file.
